The present invention relates to a double engagement structure for a terminal in a connector.
As an engagement structure for preventing disengagement of a terminal in a connector for use in connection of wire harnesses or electrical equipments, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,619 a structure as shown in FIG. 6. Referring to FIG. 6, a flexible arm c having a stopper projection d is formed in a terminal receiving chamber b of an insulator housing a. The stopper projection d is engaged with a small-diameter portion f of a terminal e received in the receiving chamber b. A locking plate h is inserted into a slot g of the insulator housing a, so as to hinder flexing (displacement) of the flexible arm c.
However, in this structure, the engagement between the stopper projection d and the small-diameter f of the terminal e is weak, resulting in a small holding force being applied to the terminal e. Therefore, there is a possibility of the terminal e being disengaged from the insulator housing a when an electrical wire i connected to the terminal e is strongly pulled. Such a problem will cause a serious automobile accident particularly in motion.